Sunlight La Guardia
by n1god
Summary: Aquí se redactara una breve historia sobre el personaje reciente llamado Sunlight, un persona que tendra un mayor impacto en el fic "Un mundo curioso una vida curiosa" Se hablara sobre los gustos de Sunlight, un poco sobre su vida personal y de lo que tubo que hacer para llegar a lo que es ahora hasta el punto donde conoce al humano conocido como "Eternal". "no se que mas equis de"


_**Sunlight:**_

 _ **Hay tanto que contar de esta hermosa yegua, pero creo que quizás solo resaltare lo mas importante de ella… pero creo que seria mejor que ella se los redactara…**_

 _/Narración en primera persona/_

 _Me llama Sunlight, actualmente soy sargento de la guardia, me especialice en la protección ciudadana, nosotros tenemos ligeramente mas "Poder" que el resto de nuestras contrapartes de la guardia, ya que nosotros podemos ir a donde sea, a pesar de que sean propiedades privadas, nuestra prioridad sobre todo es la protección y si alguien interviene en el progreso de nuestro trabajo debemos ponerlo bajo arresto, ya sea que este relacionado directa o indirectamente._

 _Fue difícil para mi entrar en la guardia, ya que únicamente permitían Sementales, pero hace poco las intenciones de la princesa era permitir que las chicas también tuvieran la oportunidad de participar en su guardia real, o en la guardia civil, por lo cual me escogió después de ver mis notas en la academia de Canterlot. Siempre he sido una chica atlética y quizás por esto me había elegido principalmente para ser parte de la guardia. Yo al igual que otro grupo de chicas pero… de todas las que la princesa Celestia elegía solo yo pude pasar las pruebas de rendimiento militar._

 _Sabia que entrar a la guardia era sumamente difícil, ya que no permiten que cualquiera entre. Se esta ahí para hacer lo que se te pide y formar un carácter fuerte es cierto… y quizás era por esto que se me facilito… no solo era una chica de carácter fuerte si no que también se me facilitaban gran parte de las cosas que me pedían ahí._

 _Eventualmente tras mi desempeño como un cadete, la princesa estuvo de acuerdo en que formara parte de la guardia, me implemento en las fuerzas civiles, quizás porque quería veré como reaccionarían los mismos civiles al ver a una yegua como guardia, y para mi buena suerte tubo un muy buen recibimiento ya que después de varias semanas, supe que el número de aspirantes para entrar a la guardia era yeguas… después del Sargento Flash Magnus, soy la segunda al mando de escuadrones… Mi vida militar es un tanto rutinaria es cierto, claro que hay ocasiones en las cuales si hay algo que hacer, ya sea que se trate de robos, peleas callejeras, incluso hoy día se estuvo viendo mucho a los chicos adolecentes grafitear y hacer cosas indebidas ultima mente… verlos me decepciona bastante, pensar que podrían hacer otra cosa pero no… Incluso… bueno… No estoy para contárselo a nadie, pero la ultima vez tuvimos que detener a la princesa Flurry Heart… Si… la hija del príncipe y ex capitán de la guardia solar de Celestia. Yo y mi escuadra a petición del príncipe y Celestia pidió que no hiciéramos publica lo que ella había hecho y así lo hicimos, lo entiendo… después de todo es su hija, y bajaría muy drásticamente la reputación de la misma princesa Flurry… pero pensar que esa potra comenzó siendo alguien… de bien por así decirlo. No se ni siquiera en que momento fue que ella se desvió solo sus padres lo sabran…_

 _Mis días en la academia fueron los mejores inclusive conocí a un chico con quien pase gran parte de mis días ahí, me apoyo incluso cuando supo que me uniría a la guardia, casi por el fue que me enliste en la lista de guardias. Contaba con su apoyo en todo momento, y siempre me decía que entrara, había días en los que no quería hacerlo porque… lo quería mucho y no quería alejarme mucho de el, pero opte por hacerlo después de todo… ¿Qué podría pasar?._

 _Maldita fue mi suerte cuando un día después de haber terminado mis primeros seis meses de servicio militar… Lo primero que yo quería hacer era ir a verlo y agradecerle, pues Celestia ese mismo día me había dicho que calificaba para ser parte de la guardia… Cuando caminaba por las mismas calles de Canterlot tras haber tomado un tren desde la base militar de Yeguadelphia hasta Canterlot, y caminar por las calles… lo mire junto a otra yegua, besándose… me rompió el corazón, y pensar que hacia menos de un par de semanas el me había mandado una carta diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba. Yo no le había dicho cuando regresaría pues quería sorprenderlo… pero… irónicamente la sorprendida fui yo._

 _El me miro junto aquella yegua, se quedo congelado y yo… no tenia el valor de siquiera decirle lo mucho que tenia en el pecho por desahogarme. Solo me fui del lugar hasta casa de mis padres… no pude si quiera decirles un hola cuando lo único que quería era llorar. Mi madre y mi padre intentaron animarme pero yo únicamente los ignoraba y pasaba de ellos… no quería hablar con nadie… desde ese entonces solo me dedique a lo que alguna vez me pareció buena idea… ser parte de la guardia._

 _Con cada día que pasaba solo lograba desempeñarme mejor… eventualmente me terminaron transfiriendo hasta Canterlot donde ahora sor parte y miembro principal de la guardia… estoy orgullosa, no fue nada fácil llegar hasta aquí pero… cuando te pones a pensar en el tiempo que invertí en esto y que quizás… y… tan solo quizás fue ese tiempo el que debí haber invertido en el para que no me dejara por esa otra yegua… La princesa Cadence un día había notado mi deprimente estado de animo cuando me lo había vuelto a encontrar por la calle y mas precisamente paso justo dos días antes de la llegada de este humano llamado "Eternal"_

 _Verlo caminar por las calles de Canterlot con su ahora esposa solo me hacia hervir la sangre… sentía unos irrefrenables deseos de retorcerle el cuello… pero… pensar justamente eso… que quizás si no hubiera entrado a la guardia podría ser justamente yo quien este casado con el… y fue justo ahí cuando la princesa Cadence se me acerco y dijo:- **"No te preocupes por lo que pudo haber sido Sunlight… Preocupate por lo que puedes hacer hoy y mañana… Un amor valioso no lo dejas ir tan fácil como el lo hizo contigo… Un amor valioso te esperara el tiempo que sea necesario y cuidara de ti."**_

 _Después de eso el príncipe Shining Armor se acerco hasta donde estábamos la princesa Cadence y yo solo para irse juntos hasta la central de trenes, yo los escolte y en el camino Cadence me dijo el porque de lo que ella me dijo… pues cuando Shining Armor estuvo haciendo también su servicio para ser parte de la guardia real Cadence tubo que esperarlo por años para que el terminara su servicio y pudieran estar juntos y ahora… mi caso… si el no pudo esperarme solo seis meses hasta mi primer descanso, el desde un principio no valía la pena. Ella me dio una muy buena enseñanza… pero sobre todo…_

 ** _"A veces el amor llega de formas inesperadas Sunlight, quien sabe, quizás mañana o pasado lo veas"_**

 _Y pensar que justamente hoy me termine acostándome con el… es cierto… me sentí despechada en un ligero instante cuando el me beso pero… la verdad… lo necesitaba quería volver a sentirme querida y amada. Después de todo… soy solo una yegua._

Los padres de Sunlight viven en Canterlot, ¿Por qué hizo parte de su servicio en Yeguadelphia? Debido a que al ser una ciudad mucho mas grande que Canterlot, ahí pueden desempeñar mejor ejercicios de practica de campo por así decirlo.

Sus padres son tradicionalistas, su madre trabaja en una joyería mientras que su padre siempre ha sido parte de la guardia, se podría decir que esto inspiro desde joven a Sunlight a ser parte de la guardia pero esa no fue la razón… la razón fue que un guardia la había ayudado cuando de potrilla se había perdido por las calles de Canterlot.

Su madre llamada Esmeralda y su padre Spiral…. No tiene hermanos debido a que su madre ya no pudo procrear un hijo mas pero felizmente están contentos y orgullosos de su hija Sunlight.

A Sunlight le agrada bastante tocar la guitarra aunque esto solo lo hace en privado ya que piensa que toca mal… Le agradan bastante los juegos de azar, aunque ella misma admite que es pésima jugando y perdiendo por su temperamento. Pese a todo le fascinan las historias de fantasía es por eso que conocía la raza de los humanos. Pero su historia favorita de todas ellas es "Mi amada dragona"

 ** _/Fin de la descripción/_**

 ** _/N.A/Eh de recordarles que los "Guiños" hacia mis otras historias es solo por capricho mío, no para obligarlos a leerlos, si no que al ser cuentos de humanos y "Equestrianos" es mas o menos para que se hagan una ligera idea de que les agrada._**


End file.
